robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime Suspect
Prime Suspect is the second episode of RoboCop: The Series. It was first aired on March 21, 1994. Plot ...hundreds of men came back brain dead. OCP has a hundred and forty-two soldiers in cryogenic stasis. One of their ways to raise funds for them is the "adopt a vet" program, where a donation of $5000 made at any OCP bank, mall, or superstore, can get your name or the name of a loved one placed on the chamber of the veteran of your choice. The money will reportedly maintain life support for the frozen soldier for years to come. Despite such appeals, allocated funds are dwindling. Dr. Roger Yung, a scientist who had left OCP after his work helping to create RoboCop, thinks he has the solution. He wants his company, CyberTech to use the languishing men to create more RoboCops and believes it is the only viable option for them. The idea is not without it's detractors. Reverend Robert Taker and his wife Bambi have been leading a protest outside of Metro South against the police department's use of RoboCop. According to Reverend Taker, cyborgs are scientifically created life, an affront to the Lord, and an abomination. Inside the precinct, Mayor Friendly is being questioned about video surveillance RoboCop had recorded showing an evident pay-off of the mayor by a man identified as Vladimir Molotov, head of the Russian Mafia in Old Detroit. The Mayor maintains that the man is only allegedly so as he has never been convicted. "Stitch" Molotov is there to pick up the mayor as he leaves. Inside their limousine, Stitch questions the mayor on whether RoboCop has evidence to incriminate them. Mayor Friendly tells him not to worry, the Reverend and his followers will be enough to distract RoboCop. Chants of "Down with RoboCop!" fills the precinct as the mob enters the department to voice their grievance to the officers inside. Sgt. Stan Parks informs the people that they must leave but the Reverend refuses. The moment RoboCop enters the room a hushed silence comes over the crowd. Reverend Taker steps forward to confront the "spawn of Satan" and makes the mistake of smacking the officer's faceplate. RoboCop grabs his arm when Taker goes for a second strike but decides to release him and give him a final warning to leave. Sgt. Parks excuses RoboCop and finally convinces the mob to go back outside. After the crowd has left RoboCop seems to be disturbed by the Reverend's verbal attacks. Later, RoboCop is in pursuit of a driver who had exceeded the speed limit in a school zone by 42 miles per hour. When the perpetrator finally pulls over he sees that it has been RoboCop chasing him and, aware of Reverend Taker's protests, is extremely belligerent to the officer. When he is told to get out of the car he retorts that he doesn't have to listen to a machine and restarts his engine. RoboCop gives him a final warning before ripping the door off of it's hinges and tossing it into the street. The man then decides to comply. Soon this man appears on Reverend Robert Taker's Hallelujah Hour, in an arm sling and neck brace, recounting a fictional beating he received from RoboCop. He is suing the police department in the amount of $300 Million for damages and suffering. Mayor Friendly, sitting next to him, vows to recommend a thorough investigation. They end their broadcast and the man rips off his neck brace and leaves. The show's home audience responds by jamming the switch-board with calls of pledges. Robert Taker is mighty proud of how well he has sold the idea of RoboCop being sinful. RoboCop struggles with the Reverends words and questions about his existence. Does he have a soul or doesn't he? He drives the streets at night until he arrives at St. John-Paul Cathedral, where he had been married. He has flashbacks of his former life before Diana Powers' holographic presence appears and tries to console the cyborg. She tells him that people like Robert Taker are the ones who are at risk of having no soul. She has access to the man's financial records and knows he has received millions of dollars from people who are taken in by his performances. She laments that the law should be able to prevent such things to which RoboCop replies that the law is not always enough. At the very same time at the Godamighty Inc. Broadcasting Center, Arcade, and Shopping Mall, Bob Taker is relaxing in his jacuzzi with a woman much younger than his wife who brings a pair of drinks for them to share. They are alone together and are enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden, bursts of gunfire comes through the wall. The barrage kills Robert Taker instantly, leaving his companion screaming in shock. The next day Detective Madigan talks to the widowed Bambi Taker. The couple had been living separately for years and she was at her own condo downtown. She also questioned Mayor Friendly who told her that he was at home all night. When Lisa checked this with the mayor's wife, she told her that he had been out all night. Detective Madigan thinks it would be a good idea to question the Mayor with the aid of a Vee-Ess Analyzer™. Sgt. Parks informs her that the bullets used to kill the Reverend were alloy-coated, armor-piercing rounds which are unique to RoboCop's Auto-9 pistol. Not only that, but the shooter was behind a wall. There's no other way to make that shot than with thermographic targeting. Lisa and Stanley agree that RoboCop would never have killed Reverend Taker and that he must be getting framed. OCP sees it differently. They have sent Mr. Fraker from Security Concepts to Metro South and he has ordered RoboCop be shut down. Lisa is furious at the idea. She knows that this means that his memory would be lost forever, effectively killing whatever is left of Alex Murphy. At the precinct Fraker is downloading what data he can from RoboCop's memory. Lisa walks in and confronts Fraker, asking him if he had even bothered to question RoboCop. He tells her that dispatch tracking had shown that RoboCop was off the air from midnight until 2AM. When he had asked RoboCop about it he responded that Directive 1 prohibited him from responding. To serve the public trust RoboCop will not reveal the secret that is Diana Powers' existence in MetroNet. Fraker believes he is malfunctioning and that a full Internal Affairs investigation is the only solution. In order to do that RoboCop must be shut down. Madigan demands that he be given the a hearing as is his right as a police officer. Fraker claims that RoboCop is merely OCP property and not a real cop. Lippencott points out that RoboCop is more than a machine, being a unique phenomenon. At that moment Dr. Yung enters the room and chimes in to agree with Lippencott. Yung convinces Fraker to allow a disciplinary hearing the next morning before RoboCop is shut down. As Fraker takes his leave Charlie Lippencott introduces himself to Roger Yung. Yung developed RoboCop's neural matrix while Lippencott designed his motor circuitry. He is enthusiastic about the doctor's plan to robotize the Cryo-Vets and asks for help with RoboCop's refusal to violate Directive 1. Dr. Yung claims to have developed a new program that may help and the two leave to look it over together. Alone with RoboCop, Lisa presses her partner for an answer that he cannot give. She asks him if he realizes that this could mean a death sentence, which he does. At the hearing the next day Fraker recounts RoboCop's refusal to reveal his whereabouts citing Directive 1. RoboCop agrees so Fraker then turns his line of questioning to the circumstances around Robert Taker's murder. Mr. Fraker points out that the ammunition used was manufactured by OCP Security Concepts specifically for RoboCop's gun. Fraker requests RoboCop's firearm and he complies. All of a sudden turning toward the committee, mayor included, Fraker pulls the trigger three times. The gun did not fire and the committee member's panic subsides. RoboCop informs them that the gun is encoded to only fire only by his hand. Fraker rests his case and the Mayor moves to initiate a full Internal Affairs investigation and to have RoboCop shut down pending the results. RoboCop refuses to comply, grabbing Madigan and heads outside to her car. Fraker calls Internal Affairs to inform them of the escape. Away in her car, Lisa tells RoboCop that he blew his cue, that he was to make his move after the vote. RoboCop replies that he was not programed for acting and that people will say that they have broken the law. Lisa retorts that there is no law that would mean a death sentence for any cop who is simply under investigation. Soon they are caught up to and followed by one police cruiser then another. A gold OCP Internal Affairs vehicle shows up just before the Delta SWAT Team and Tactical Command does. Tactical Command cuts off Madigan's escape route leaving her no choice but to brake and swing about 180° to make a screeching halt mere inches before going over the edge into the river. The two are boxed in by the rest of their pursuers. Out of the gold HUMMER step Mr. Smith and Edward Foster. Smith uses a megaphone to order the fugitive to release his hostage. Madigan agrees to exit the vehicle and RoboCop reminds her that she knows where to find him. Two SWAT officers take Lisa behind the Hummer as the rest of the police are taunted by RoboCop's revving of the car's engine. After a couple of warnings, Smith gives the order to open fire. The police hesitate to fire on another officer but Foster repeats Smith's order and then they comply. RoboCop contemplates returning fire but knows that the officers are only doing their jobs so he dismisses the idea. He weathers the onslaught of bullets until Foster brings out his big gun and fires an explosive round under the car RoboCop is in. Before chancing another direct hit, RoboCop puts the car in reverse and dives it into the water. Say it ain't so Robo! When police pull the detective's car from the river they discover RoboCop has escaped. Mediabreak reports that RoboCop is a fugitive wanted for the murder of evangelist Bob Taker. Mr. Smith intensifies his investigation by requisitioning, the police files on Taker's murder, Madigan's service file, and everything possible he can get from OPC on RoboCop. Mr. Fraker steps in and Smith quickly informs him that he himself is in full control of the investigation despite Fraker being an OCP VP. OCP's contract with Internal Affairs Concepts gives Smith full authority in such matters. Fraker is told to stay out of the way and does so. Meanwhile at Metro South, Mayor Friendly is prepared to take his lie detector test. He has insisted on them using one in order for him to clear his name. Lisa asks him where he was at the time of the murder. He coolly replies, "at home, in bed." The Vee-Ess analyzer rates the response with a 50% probability of it being true. Madigan asks if he was in any way involved in the murder to which he calmly responds, "absolutely not." Another inconclusive 50% results. Lippencott insists the machine is functioning properly so he asks the mayor to deliberately lie. "What's your name?", he asks. "Abraham Lincoln", he says. Yet again, 50%, inconclusive. Sgt. Parks wants to know what's going on with the Vee-Ess. Charlie guesses that the Mayor's long exposure to politics has left him unable to verbally convey the truth. At that moment Bambi Taker storms in on the interrogation and demands to know why they are questioning him. Lisa tells her that he doesn't have an alibi for the time of the murder. She informs them that he was with her all that night. The Vee-Ess verifies this as 99.9% probable and the widow Taker accuses the police of simply trying to cover up for one of their own. Mayor Friendly points out to Bambi that Lisa is just doing her job. Bambi tells her "No hard feelings dear." The Vee-Ess indicates that has a zero percent chance of being true. Elsewhere, RoboCop has emerged from the river and is traveling underground through the sewers. Using SatNav, he determines his position and plots a course towards refuge. Mr. Smith has obtained and is pouring though the service file of the late Murphy, Alex J. He is seeking any information that may help him understand RoboCop better. According to OCP his brain is used to run RoboCop's autonomic system but all memories had been wiped away. Smith observes that Alex was an Irish Catholic family man who was married for ten years and had a son. Smith believes that Alex's senses of tradition and faith continues to exist within RoboCop. With that he gathers a hunch. RoboCop, traveling the subterranean tunnels has located his destination. He uses his powerful punch to create a hole in a wall large enough for him to step through. On the other side, he finds himself inside St. John-Paul Cathedral. He has more flashbacks here of the crucifix, his son, and wife. Lisa Madigan has arrived there and finds RoboCop in the basement of the deserted cathedral. She observes how hard the Vatican Bank crash must have had effected the place. Then she again presses her partner on his whereabouts at the time of the murder. He continues to refuse to divulge, even to his trusted partner, Diana's existence. Mr. Smith, following his hunch has arrived with Ed Foster to find Lisa's car outside. He has Foster call in the Delta SWAT Team to form a perimeter and then enters alone. He can hear voices downstairs and as he descends the staircase he discovers RoboCop and Lisa together. He announces himself and implores the two to comply. RoboCop fires at the staircase, weakening it to the point that Smith falls though to the basement floor. RoboCop turns and flees back into the sewers. The Delta SWAT team has arrived and upon hearing gunfire has rushed in to Smith's aid. He tells them to arrest Madigan for aiding a fugitive and then sets off to track his quarry though the tunnels. RoboCop makes a wrong turn and finds himself temporarily blocked by a set of bars across the tunnel. Smith takes the opportunity to catch up and demand that RoboCop turn himself in. RoboCop tells him he did not kill Reverend Taker. Smith tells him that is not his concern and that, dead or alive, RoboCop would be going with him. RoboCop turns and begins to walk toward Smith when Foster comes running around the corner. Panicked by seeing RoboCop's advance, Foster fires a round from his big gun directly into his chest-plate. Smith orders to hold fire and knocks Ed's arm from firing again at RoboCop. Instead, he fires into the ceiling causing a collapse between themselves and RoboCop. Smith curses this turn of events and tells Foster that he should have left him at Family Services where he had found him. RoboCop is left in critical condition with a malfunction in his main circuitry and barely twenty-two percent of his full power available. He attempts to remove the bars from his path but after so much damage he cannot. He crumples to the floor and can hear Smith ordering sonic hammers and power jaws be brought down to clear the path. RoboCop is still able to up-link himself to MetroNet and contact Diana. She appears and sees that her friend injured. He tells her that his motor circuitry is damaged and he needs Lippencott to effect repairs. Diana holds out her holographic hand and creates a connection where she can send a holographic image of RoboCop to Metro South. Gadget is alone there when RoboCop appears. He tells her that he needs Lippencott but she tells him that he is gone. She wants to help but RoboCop tells her that Charlie is the only person who can repair his motor circuits. Gadget knows what he is talking about as she had seen Charlie's prototype circuit board before and goes to retrieve it. She shows it to RoboCop who records the schematics, thanks his little friend, and disappears in order to make temporary repairs. As he is doing so Diana asks him why he won't tell anyone his alibi. He tells her that people would not understand her and what importance she means to their lives. He goes on to point out that if Lippencott had kept the prototype to his circuitry then there is the possibility that someone else has a prototype of his gun. At Metro South Charlie comes to that same conclusion after catching Gadget returning the circuit board. He decides to consult Dr. Yung on this theory. Diana searches her databases and discovers the man who created the Auto 9 was none other than Dr. Roger Yung himself. RoboCop has finished his repairs and needs to talk to Madigan but Smith and the Delta SWAT team are nearly finished clearing a path through the rubble. Diana disappears and RoboCop gets up and with nearly ninety percent capacity easily removes the bars that block his path. RoboCop emerges from underground at the Delorean Utilities sub-station and locates the nearest phone. He calls Metro South and gets a hold of Gadget. She asks if he is okay and he thanks her for her help. He goes on to ask about Charlie. She tells him that he had left to talk to Dr. Yung. RoboCop informs her that Charlie may be in danger and suggests she go tell Bea at dispatch. He then heads off to rescue his friend. Delta SWAT teams have searched all sub-stations in zones four and five then begin to check zones six and seven when they get a report that RoboCop has been sighted at CyberTech. Smith prepares to move out when Lisa implores him to take her along, claiming the RoboCop will listen to her. Smith agrees and brings her along. Lippencott has arrived at CyberTech in his Pulse and goes in to meet Dr. Yung in his lab. There, Charlie notices the prototype for RoboCop's helmet. Roger knows it's against OCP policy to keep prototypes and asks Charlie to keep it to himself. Charlie goes on to tell him that he had kept his prototype for RoboCop's circuitry and that it had given him an idea. Perhaps the person who created the Auto 9 had kept their prototype too. Dr. Yung agrees that that is a brilliant hypothesis then proceeds to pull that very prototype from his briefcase, and point it right at Charlie. Charlie realizes that Dr. Yung was the one who killed Reverend Taker and that he used the thermographic imaging in the prototype helmet to direct the blame at RoboCop. Rodger Yung admits that if Robert Taker's campaign against RoboCop had continued then OCP might have cancelled his plan to robotize the Cryo-Vets. If RoboCop was shut down in the course of events that too would serve his purposes. No one knows for sure why RoboCop was a success and he thinks the only way to know for sure is with a thorough autopsy. He had planned to blame it all on "Stitch" Molotov but now thinks that Charlie will make a better scapegoat, suggesting that he might've done anything to save his job. Surveillance cameras alert Dr. Yung to the fact that Smith and Madigan have arrived and are now inside the building. Charlie seizes the opportunity the momentary distraction gives him to try and wrest the gun away from Yung. They struggle and the Auto 9 goes off before being knocked to the floor. Alerted to the danger, Lisa and Smith race down the hall towards the sound if gunfire. Dr. Yung overpowers Charlie and grabs the gun to take aim. Suddenly Smith and Lisa arrive and get the drop on Roger. Charlie informs them that Dr. Yung is the actual killer. Smith orders him to put the gun down slowly. Dr. Yung appears to comply but before setting down the gun hits a button on his computer that shuts off all the lights. Smith, Madigan, and Lippencott all take cover as they hear glass being smashed. Charlie warns them that he has thermographic vision with the helmet. Dr. Yung fires at the three and Smith fires back blindly. Smith's gun jams and Dr. Yung moves in for the kill. As he is lining up his sights shots come though the wall knocking the gun from his hand. RoboCop steps in to save the day. He grabs Dr. Yung and flings him to the floor stating that he is under arrest. Charlie brings the lights back on as Lisa congratulates RoboCop on his aim. Smith admits that this is the one time where he is glad that he didn't catch his target and shakes hands with RoboCop. Next Episode: Trouble in Delta City Trivia *This Episode was based on the "Prime Suspect" Dark Horse comic. *This episode plays out like a remake of "The Fugitive" movie, with RoboCop in the role of Kimball. Even going so far as to replicate the Kimball/Gerard face off in the sewers down to the dialogue. Category:RoboCop: The Series episodes Category:Television episodes